This invention relates generally to tuners and particularly to systems for shock mounting tuners. With the advent of digital advanced television receivers, tuners may operate at very high frequencies that approach the gigaHertz level. A major problem with digital signals is microphonics. At such high digital frequencies, vibration of the electronic elements can result in spurious noise and resonances and be very detrimental to tuner performance. Also, the digital signals are very sensitive to phase noise, a problem that was not a consideration in NTSC type tuners. The present invention is directed to a system of mounting a tuner that substantially isolates the tuner and its elements from environmental disturbances that could create such spurious resonances in the tuner circuits.